User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 9
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7 and Day 8; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. It is finally upon us, the end of the event. Last night we saw the deaths of 3 tributes, leaving us with only 4 remaining: *Arekoa Sarethi - the female Spellsword, commander of the Indoril Guard and closest friend of King Joran Nerevar when she was still alive. Her performance during the whole event has been incredibly pathetic. All she has done of note was kill Katla the Knight with a farming tool and then have numerous mental breakdowns. She has done more crying than killing. I don't see any hope for her considering who she's up against. *Lilim Nelthar - the female Necromancer, killer of the blood witch, backstabber of former allies, bane of mages, slayer of mothers and skinner of Argonians. She has been the most prolific murderer in this whole season. Not even her own mother is safe from her wrath. Will she come out victorious or will her killing spree end today? *Carrik the Crow - the male Ranger, second-in-command of the Order of the Crows, defender of the innocent and friend to kings. He started off strong, having rounded up a group to kill the vile blood witch after she dishonorably killed Graicus. After that he accidentally killed old man Casamir and has since then remained out of the fighting for the rest of the event. Will he pull through at the last minute or will he fall like all the other noble characters this season? *Lorchel Dark-Wand - the female Ranger, agent of the Penitus Oculatus and pawn of Emperors. She has been keeping to herself during the whole event, focusing more on her own survival than going after others. If not for Shrava forcing her to kill Q'Taga, it is highly likely the spy wouldn't have any deaths to her name. Will the pacifist out-live the other tributes or will she be put down like the coward she is? Let us find out now! Everyone seems on edge this night, they know that the final moments are upon them. Three of the tributes decide to gather up in order to have one last peaceful night before they are forced to kill each other. Even as they might want to forget what's coming all they can talk about is how the morning will be a bloodbath. Lilim, meanwhile, receives one final boon from the Daedric Princes. Unsurprisingly she is the favorite to win the event. If the others are smart they will band together to take her down first. Considering that they have called a truce for the night that might be what they are planning. Oh I can't wait to see what happens next. Let's just skip to the sun rise already! As soon as the sun was up Lilim went on the hunt for the other tributes. During last night Arekoa split off from the others and tried to do things on her own terms, she didn't trust the others to keep to their truce when push came to shove. The two Rangers, however, did decide to kill Lilim first as a team before they had to kill each other. This final alliance led Lilim all the way back to the summoning circle, where Carrik had a plan to finish the Nelthar off. Lilim fell for their plan, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She engaged the two Bosmeri in a fight and despite being outnumbered she managed to overpower both of them. Carrik saw no way for them to win this so he made the tough choice to sacrifice his teammate in order to secure the victory for himself. As Lilim was about to kill Lorchel, Carrik fired an arrow at one of the many magic runes scattered around the summoning circle. Before Lilim could react, the magic rune went off and caused a chain reaction with the other nearby runes. The resulting explosion consumed both women and left Carrik as the only one standing. Arekoa, though, continues to disappoint as she became trapped in one of my little devices since last night. She was up to her mouth in freezing water in the trap and after many hours finally gave into to the cold and died. There we have it folks. A final explosive battle and a slow agonizing death. At the end of it all we have our winner. Sir Carrik of the Crows! The Rangers pull through in the end! We'll bring up the placements for everyone to check the performance of our 24 tributes. Technically Arekoa outlived both Lorchel and Lilim, so she takes second place and while both Lorchel and Lilim were killed in the same explosion, Lilim was Carrik's intended target to begin with. I'll bump Lorchel up the placements for teamwork. Sadly that leaves Lilim in 4th place. Not where I wanted her, but that is what happened. For you stickler for details, let's bring up the statistics. Lastly let's put up a summary of this season's events for a refresher. I'd like to thank everyone for watching this season's events. Please join me again in the future, here in the Battle Realm, for Season 4. ---- Here is the link to the simulator that I used so that you can simulate your own events for this season. I'd be interested in seeing if anyone gets the custom Oblivion Gate event that I programmed. Sadly it didn't come up in the official simulation for this season. Maybe next time we'll get to see it in its full glory. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale